commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Doodletones
Doodletones is a commentator who started commentaries in 2015. Before then, she did everything from rants to gameplay videos and even did vlogging and a self-loathed parody series of ERB, which is what she believes helped kick off her channel. She started commentaries because she thought they looked fun, but this initially went nowhere as she was criticized for being very boring in her delivery, while having a tendency to cut people off having nothing to say. She briefly became a bandwagon after she did a commentary on MasterTP10, after which she took the resulting criticism given to her and progressively got higher reception. As a commentator, she has an obsession with collecting avatars, can be very emotionally driven at times, and is known for releasing commentaries with very high frequency. Controversies Doodletones vs. Perrypuss Productions A YouTuber who does sketch comedy and Let's Plays by the name of Perrypuss Productions made a rant on February 20, 2016 called "Cartoon Network Sucks!", consisting of inconsistencies and anger at the Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot, Doodletones made her commentary "Crashing on Nostalgia Lane" where she pointed out a lot of these inconsistencies, about a month later, Perrypuss found Doodle's video and made a response, blatantly attacking her, telling her to die, and of course, to defend herself, Doodle made a response to that telling him if he can't take the criticism to get off the internet. He then got his friend to make a response to that basically doing a lot of the things Perrypuss did prior to that along with using Perrypuss' age as a shield against criticism, Doodle made yet another response to that repeating a lot of "Crashing on Nostalgia Lane" and "My Brain Sucks 2" instead pointed at Perrypuss' friend. Perrypuss then made a sketch called "How to Get Rid of Weeaboo's" which Doodle had reason to believe was a reference to her (as Perrypuss and friend had previously called her that several times) she then left a comment on that video calling him out, he then explained that it wasn't after her, but after her fans who were previously going after him, he then made a video burying the hatchet and calling it done, Doodle left a comment agreeing to end it and got the last word, ending this fight. Doodletones vs. Pikmin Planet After Scarlet Otaku made her video on Doodletones (March 8, 2016), a user by the name of Pikmin Planet (also known as Logan Vernier) got angry that Scarlet dared to call him out and started harassing her via Skype, after blocking him, Logan went to Doodle to pit Doodle against Scarlet, after Doodle refused, Logan went to AzumangaDiohFan101, eventually, she got sick of his shit and blocked him only to unblock him later after he threatened to deface a project she worked so hard on, over a month after Scarlet's video, Logan started pestering Doodle which started cutting the fuse, but she was able to bare it until after Berzurk Podcast #7 where Logan had called SkiHound a racist for saying the word "nigger" and tried to stifle Doodle's freedom of speech, which was the straw that broke the camels back and she blocked him. Logan then (almost immediately) made a 12 second video apologizing to Doodle so that she (and Azu) would unblock him, after calling him out in a Shooting Gallary video, he took to her Ask.fm to say he doesn't apologize and then made a second video telling Azu to watch her back, after being chased off the internet by several people commentating on his second video we didn't hear from him again... until two months later where he attempted to gain sympathy points by telling her he has had suicidal thoughts and how he was going to kill himself if she didn't forgive him, Doodle was pushed over the edge and she told him to go through with it. He then came back in July with many new sock puppet accounts to go back to harassing Doodle which Logan claims were false accounts. Doodletones vs. Dillin Thomas On April 28, 2016, a User by the name of Dillin Thomas made a video titled "Sonic Shipping is Stupid" where he basically broke down a bunch of ships calling them all stupid, once again, the video contained inconsistencies and just kinda came off as douchey, then, Pikachamgamer64 made a commentary on that, Kuromefan95 made a commentary on Pika, and Doodle made a commentary on all 3 of them, absolutely covering all three of the degrees, ending it off with a "To Be Continued" where she touched on one of Dillin's news segments relating to commentator NFKRZ as NFKRZ supposedly cyberbullied a viner, Doodle felt this was a one sided argument and argued against it, Dillin then made a video called "Youtubers try to roast me and fail" where he basically argued against Doodle's points while being incredibly smug and condescending, but also revealing he was subscribed to Doodle's review channel, Doodletones Two. Doodle made a video responding to that to back up her claims against Dillin. Dillin then claimed his act was just an act and dropped the act to do the final video where he broke down why he thinks this whole thing was retarded, Doodle dropped it shortly after, losing all care. Doodletones vs. Just A Robot's Fans On November 28, 2015 a Poketuber by the name of Giancarloparimango11 made a list of 11 Pokemon he thought could destroy the world in which a political commentator by the name of Just A Robot did a commentary on, Doodle didn't like the video and did a commentary on it, which she quickly disowned due to all the problems it had within it, but she didn't scrap it and had to deal with a flood of Just A Robot fans calling her out about it, about a week or so later, Just A Robot made a video on Doodle which caused the flood of fans to get bigger as well as Doodle's fans going after him, both of them kinda have since ended the non-feud against them, but Doodle has since made videos regarding JAR while commentating on The Conundrum in "White Knight Jousting" and making a video telling the fans to basically fuck off and telling her own to stand back on Robot's end. Doodletones vs. Ottomagic Critic After Doodletones' April Fools Day commentary on a commentator by the name of Ottomagic Critic. Ottomagic gave off mixed reactions, at first being depressed about it, then enjoying it to the point he asked Doodle to do another commentary on him. He then got so angry about it that he made a video called "Doodletones Exposed!!! (Part 1)", where he attacked Doodletones for a minute while saying anyone who commentates on that video who knows Doodle is only doing it to protect her, telling people to go and spam harass her, and saying Doodle has a "diaper fetish". Doodle then made an ask.fm post addressing the video telling people don't take the video seriously, while addressing the points that Otto brought up. A day after Doodle held a stream that Ottomagic Critic and a troll commentator, Alc Sonder came in to spam, after blocking the both of them (as well as a few other troll accounts who were caught in the crossfire), Alc got angry and made a video trying to call her out, after half a month of being blocked, Ottomagic Critic privated his exposed video and apologized. Avatars * Tomoko (Watamote) Main 15x ' * Cream the Rabbit (''Sonic the Hedgehog) '''11x * Plug Cryostat (Fight Ippatsu!! Juuden-Chan!!) 7x * Yui (K-On!!!) 7x * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z) 5x * "Webcam Girl" (OC) 5x * Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog) 4x * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) 4x * Muffet (Undertale) 4x * Rikka Takanashi (Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!) 4x * Yukiko-Hime (Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up) 4x * Ashley (Warioware) 3x * Hazumu (KashiMashi: Girl Meets Girl) 3x * Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty) 3x * Mackenzie (Zoophobia) 3x * Ranma (Ranma 1/2) 3x * Ayumu (Azumanga Daioh) 2x * Bijou (Hamtaro) 2x * Chiyo-Chan (Azumanga Daioh) 2x * Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 2x * "Doodle Suzy" (OC) 2x * Kirby (Kirby) 2x * Madolche Magileine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 2x * Mahoro (Mahoromatic) 2x * Momo Momone (UTAU) 2x * Nano (Nichijou) 2x * Peacock (Skullgirls) 2x * Sister Iceland (Scandinavia and the World) 2x * "SuzyDoodle the Reviewgal" (OC) 2x * Hand (Stock Photo) 2x * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) 1x * Bridget (Guilty Gear) 1x * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) 1x * Cosmo (Sonic X) 1x * Deku Link (Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask) 1x * Dot (Animaniacs) 1x * Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenaged Robot) 1x * Katie Power (Power Pack) 1x * Lilligant (Pokémon) 1x * Mashiro (Engaged to the Unidentified) 1x * Meloetta (Poké''mon'') 1x * Minawa Ando (Mahoromatic) 1x * Misery (Ruby Gloom) 1x * Nobody (Miitomo) 1x * Numbuh Three (Codename: Kids Next Door) 1x * Princess Daisy (Mario) 1x * Professor Hakase (Nichijou) 1x * Roll (Megaman) 1x * Sona (League of Legends) 1x * Sonya (Kill Me Baby!) 1x * Suu (Monster Musume) 1x * Teddiursa (Pokémon) 1x * Teemo (League of Legends) 1x * Toadette (Mario) 1x * Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 1x * Yoshino (Date A Live) 1x * Yuki Usagi (YuGiOh!) 1x Commentaries * List of commentaries by Doodletones People that commentated on her * Derterifii * Kyarex (Joke) * ZeroStar6400 * TheFieryHenry (twice) * RCV 5 * NESMario123 * Nightmare Kagamine * David the savior * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Ephromjos * Okizeme * DynamoRox4Sure * Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon * Scarlet Otaku * Akriloth2150 * Dc The lazy mouse (Joke) * Danmad297 * Equalizerfan69 * SkiHound * Dan Stein * Pikachamgamer64 (four times, once deleted) * Just A Robot * Mike J. (Joke) * Lord Hugenot * Alc Sonder * Halofan hp00 * GamingProphet00 * Allmighte Pikcel Co-op Partners *Rion "Rhino" Mills (thrice) *Silver/TheSilverKeyblade *Scarlet Otaku *AzumangaDiohFan101 *TVBCrap *Boonslayer (thrice) *NESMario123 *Darkcrimsonknight89 *MrAwesomenMario360 *オタクがん (Cancer the Weeaboo) *8363MTR *Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon *Dirtbikeredden *MangaKamen *Youngbloodfantasy91 Trivia * She made the phrase "try again" into an in-joke due to the amount of times she said it. * She is the designated hit woman of the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators. However, the rivalry is all in good fun and she is on good terms with Snake himself as well as the other members. Category:Commentators Category:Females Category:Sonic Commentators Category:Reviewers Category:Adults Category:Trans Category:American Commentators Category:Undertale Commentators Category:Date A Live Commentators Category:Wikians Category:Yu-gi-oh! player